folclorfandomcom-20200214-history
Balaur
A Balaur (pl. Balauri) is, simply put, a dragon or a wyvern in Vlachian folklore and myth. Origins and etymology The origins of the Balaur can be traced to antiquity, when giant reptilian creatures were described in myths of various peoples - the Greek hydra being a good example. In the middle ages, the dragons became popular in legend and heraldry, and spread all around Europe. The etymology of the word balaur ''is unclear, but the term has been linked with the Albanian boljë'' ("snake") buljar ("water snake"), which possibly originate from the Thracian root, *bell-'' or ''*ber-'' "beast, monster". The Transylvanian-Saxon word ''balaur ''("dragon") and the Serbian insult ''balaura are borrowed from Romanian. Occurrence It is generally believed that balaur occur naturally from snakes who've not been seen by anyone, nor have bitten anyone for a period of 7-12 years. Once the term expires, they grow in size and develop legs and wings. The size of their scales can reach to match a grown-man's palm. Physical characteristics The balaur is usually described as a giant reptile, sometimes with wings or fins, with sharp fangs and claws. It can have between one and twelve heads that sometimes re-grow after being chopped off (similar to the hydra). It has big, glowing eyes, and green, red, silver or golden scales. The scales can be those of a reptile (snake or lizard) or a fish. It's body is either of a typical European dragon, or serpentine. It can have two or four legs, and the head of a lizard, horse, or bull. It has a flaming tongue (or tongues, if there's more than one head), its blood is red or black, and its saliva is sometimes described as being able to produce gemstones. In some stories the creature's skin is said to be made of some kind of precious metal such as copper, silver, or gold, each being tougher than the previous, sometimes requiring the hero to use a special weapon. Other characteristics In some stories the balaur is sentient or semi-sentient, capable of speaking the human language or using various items. Types Several types of balaur have been described in lore. Among these, the primary ones are: *Water balaur - living in wells and other waterbeds, either guards underwater treasures or some important location (such as the entrance to a magic kingdom). Feeds on animals and humans that are either in the water, or near it. Saint George is said to be the main adversary of such balauri. *Land balaur - lives in ditches, forests, chasms, and in the mountains; also in faraway lands such as the "Armenian land" where the hero has to travel on his journey. In some stories, guards castles or caves, in other stories can be found in the wilderness. *Air balaur - also known as 'storm balaur' or 'hailstone balaur' is a type of flying balaur found almost exclusively in the service of the Solomonari - as mounts - or as their adversaries. These balauri fly high among the clouds, and are the personification of the destructive forces of nature - rainstorms, hailstone, whirlwind, etc. Function Usually, the balaur represents the forces of evil. Its main function is to test the hero's strength. It may be the main antagonist, or a minor one. In some tales it threatens a settlement (village, town, or kingdom) and the hero must defeat it, thus making a name for himself and\ or saving his would-be wife. In other tales one or several balauri guard a particular location that is of interest to the hero. Sometimes, the hero has to save a deuteragonist from the balaur, but in those cases, the creature is little more than a big animal. Trivia * The balaur is sometimes confused with the zmeu, a likewise reptilian creature, which however, is different in that it is sentient and humanoid. * The Elaphe sauromates ''a non-poisonous snake is called the Dobrogean Balaur in Romanian. * The ''Balaur bondoc was a species of theropod dinosaur from the Cretaceous period, found in modern-day Romania. It was named after the mythical balaur. Category:Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Beasts Category:Reptilians